


差错

by tcdds



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcdds/pseuds/tcdds
Kudos: 6





	差错

从不知道哪处的抽屉里找出从前写下的稿子，那上面密密麻麻堆叠着想要实现的想法和苦恼的过程，但中间还夹杂着一些可爱猫猫头，看起来有几分荒诞地和那些认真的苦恼相处着，全圆佑被这意外的重新发现逗笑的同时，顺手将稿子递给文俊辉看。文刚刚洗好澡从浴室里出来，酒店顶灯的光线在房间里四散，他就站在光的中心，披着浴袍无心地抓自己刚刚吹到半干的头发，潮湿与热逗留在皮肤上，脸颊像喝了酒一样染上薄红。刚刚结束的颁奖礼表演过于卖力，又是一年年末了，孩子们想要做得更好，像事先约定的那样，成为最好的自己就够了。  
也还有不足够的边界。远离充满激情与疲惫交错的日常之外，情人站立在黄昏的阴影里。他们不算有过太多交心时刻，因为文俊辉总是累得说不上来话，等到全圆佑再次把他撑开的时候，只能从口欲期没受足疼爱因而总是嘴馋的小孩子的回忆里面，打捞出湿漉漉的一个只会哼哼的自己。过多的工作把他们带到失语的深处，在那里手足相抵，紧紧地抱着，爱着，睡着，醒来的时候，手指团在掌心，轻轻摩挲，年轻的皮肤刮擦出细小红晕。  
“诶呀，我居然还写过这种东西。”男孩子先是笑了，等到全圆佑伸出手臂来捞他的时候，也就顺势往下倒，像玩过无数次的信任游戏，最终跌落在软软的被子里，被明晃晃的灯光灼得眼睛发热，耳朵就跟着发热了，男孩漂亮的五官同时呈现出生动的无辜，与不自知的情热，是面对情人的独一无二，只做他一个人的浪荡子，比起世上任何的结婚仪式，文俊辉的心要来得更单纯，他没想过要绑着他，把他们两个放在一起去。全圆佑，只要亲亲他就够了。  
“是我想不出来歌词的时候，你在一边捣乱。”全圆佑就靠上来了。那时留下来的不只有回忆。那时和现在也没有太大的不同。在外人看来他们都走了很远，而只有他们知道，今时今日，不过是多年前共同勾勒图景的一隅。打破平衡的情爱，却意外燃起年轻生命里那点子疯疯癫癫的不管不顾---文俊辉向好朋友明浩抱怨过，和全圆佑做会疼，不是因为全圆佑这家伙不懂温柔，是他们---是这两个都，陷在里面去了，完全失了方向，只知道爱是如此贴近狂热的东西，不仅仅身体最敏感的部分，其他部分也跟着舒展翻卷，好端端的骨骼皮肉都化在斑驳的红里面，在细密的汗珠儿底下藏着情话，纵然吻得忘记了呼吸，也不忘记用手指刮一刮他的耳朵----文俊辉自己疼，却蜷缩着手指，生怕刮坏了这尊身体，这朝他纵欲的小坏人。  
“要做吗?”全圆佑从带着的包里翻出东西来，身上衣服没穿好，已经挺立的小家伙嚣张地露出，文俊辉做了个羞羞他的表情，就躺在那里不说话，只是笑。全圆佑上来逼问，闹着玩地托起他后脑勺，手指贴紧头皮和笑声共振，喘息不落一记地贴合着文俊辉的鼻息，文俊辉就说不要，全圆佑锲而不舍地那么问了，得不到答案就亲亲他，这一吻贴在额头上，那一吻又是脖子，一直说不要不要，其实略靠过一些手指便软，自手指始，哪里都软，还没被捉住肋骨朝着胸前咬下去，就慌从鼻腔里出声，算不得抗拒，只是透露喜爱受惊的方式---全圆佑，总爱捉弄他。

“今天在舞台上，你真好看。”文俊辉身体配合着弓起来，手指按在全圆佑有力的肩膀上，面对着那雪白的锁骨怎能不上去盯着看，猫咪总是好奇，而此时的文俊辉为了逃过羞赧和沉默，尽力寻找着话来说。

“你也很漂亮。”全圆佑的话不算多，他喜欢用眼神代替言语，手在文俊辉身上反复揉弄，直到变成淡淡粉红色的珊瑚礁海岛，才能安心打开进入，狭窄地带被反复搅出敏感的水来，不安又不安地，文俊辉慢慢来了感觉，也就不再说话。对话随时中断，呼吸都有可能有片刻停滞，他们好久没做，又好像上一次就在昨日。朝夕相处的日子不算村村节节都有滋味，可是因为尝过了真正入髓的鲜美之物，平常也就像冬眠的动物一样，把锐意和亲热都留给下一次鞭打，在无言的交合里面体会对面的温度，文俊辉自己也会像温度的镜子一样，变成全圆佑想要的东西---一个丰润潮湿的洞穴，一朵催熟的柔嫩娇娆的花，一个发着烧喊着要吃糖的孩子，一具被爱的简单的人。

好看，漂亮这样的词，是有差错的表白。然而在这两相纠缠的情况下，需要再用力些才能领悟醒觉。全圆佑进入得不算顺利，润滑后仍然轻微不适，文俊辉哆嗦着暴露在空气里，他的身体软，软而对圆佑敏感，因为是他的圆圆，他哄着自己沉下去一些，撑着腰接受老朋友，翕张的小孔也就慢慢乖顺地吸进去了，那带着男人无从解释的原来欲望的富于肉感的小家伙，调皮捣蛋，又弄得他很急。全圆佑性子慢，非要折腾得他腰都要晃散了，脚趾在床单上勾连剐蹭，胸前被玩得躲闪不及，涨红出粉色充血的花心来，文俊辉伸出嘴唇接着某个吻---是一个吻，也是很多个吻细细碎碎的节奏，他们都是盲的，在喘息与呻唤里交换着热气，人的身体是很热的，滚热从脚心传到胸腔左边靠下一点点的位置，酸酸的惹人掉眼泪，因为在接吻，哭得不是很顺畅，但总算完全进入了，顶弄还算畅快，文俊辉感觉到自己在悦纳着，甬道里有收缩的快意，又很快被抽离，再回来.....海水深处的岛屿就是这样与奔流交合的吗?难怪它们一年年地消瘦下去---实在快乐......快乐是肉体痛苦的溶解剂，而从全圆佑皮肤里结结实实生长的肉身，是他的药物。让他失声欢叫的阀门开启了，文俊辉像小动物一样抱着全圆佑蹭着他哆嗦起来，这次是完全不受控的，因为全圆佑的释放而引发的战栗，他们贴在一处，好像过电，全圆佑又吻了他，在他的臀瓣上留下奖励般的掌印:“再来吗？”

文俊辉低头咬着下齿，额头靠在全圆佑通红的胸膛上，不容他思考，不容他喘气，他微微夹了夹紧，有滑滑的东西淌出来，滴落在床单上，他模糊地在脑海里勾勒着全圆佑吃掉那朵雪白的花的样子，和现在的他有所不同---可是这个他正在直直看着自己，看得人生怯，怯意又变为笑，有着自己都不知道的荒淫意味。于是全圆佑又环抱着他颠倒乾坤起来，“这次，你上去弄......”


End file.
